Evacuation of Havat Maon 1999
thumb|ימין|335 px thumb|ימין|חוות מעון בדרום המפה 200px|thumb|ימין|מפגין בעת הפינוי המקור מהכתבה ב:CNN 200px|thumb|ימין|שירה תור - שביתה היה מוקד ההריסה 200px|thumb|ימין|שריפת צמיגים למניעת הפינוי 200px|thumb|ימין|הפינוי 200px|thumb|ימין|חיילים מורידים את האוהדים שעלו על מבנה בית הכנסת כדי למנוע את הריסתו 200px|thumb|ימין|המקור עיתון הארץ פינוי החווה חקלאית ליד מושב מעון בנובמבר שנת 1999 נישב לאחד האירועים הסוערים בדברי ימי תולדות ההתיישבות ביהודה ושומרון. כוחות של מאות חיילים, כולל מיחידות מובחרות, הגיע לפנות את החווה. הם נתקבלו בהתנגדות של מאות אוהדים שהגיעו מכל רחבי הארץ. החווה פונתה והוקמה מייד מחדש בתוך יער שניטע בסוך על-ידי הקרן הקיימת לישראל. סוף דבר, היום בשהת 2010 החווה נמצאת עדיין ביער ועשרות משפחות גרות במקום. תרגום הכתבה להלן - Israeli troops and bulldozers evacuate unauthorized West Bank settlers - November 10, 1999.htm Israeli troops and bulldozers evacuate unauthorized West Bank settlers מאות חיילים ישראלים, הגיעו באמצעות דחפורים כדי לרסק בריקדות בוערות. המתנחלים להסיר יישוב יהודי לא-מורשה בגדה המערבית . ראש הממשלה אהוד ברק הורה לכוחות לנוע לפני עלות השחר, לפנות את המתנחלים, בניגוד להסכם עם הפלסטינים, של חוות מעון, או חוות מעון, מאחז. חיילים ושוטרים נשלחו חמושים, כדי לסחוף מי לא ילך מרצון. כמה צעירים היו הובילו את על אלונקות, או על ידי קבוצות של ארבעה או חמישה חיילים, ואילו החיילות לקח את הנשים שהתיישבו באזור. שלטים עם הכותרות : "בושה" ו "ערפאת הוא גאה בך," שמו המתנחלים על גבעה סלעית בעט וצרח כמו החיילים גררו אותם משם. עשרות בין כמה מאות מתנחלים במאחז טיפס על גגות קרוונים למחצה סיים הבתים, שם הם pelted חיילים עם ביצים ושרו את ההמנון הלאומי הישראלי. החיילים טיפסו בסולמות כדי למשוך אותם. צמיגים להבה בלילה מכוניות, צמיגים וחפצים אחרים שרפו אחרי הצבא השתמש הדחפור להתרסק דרך שער הפלדה של היישוב הסמוך, לפנות את הדרך עבור החיילים לצעוד במעלה דרך עפר אל החווה מורשית. כוח נחתך ב מעון כמו אדום הצנחנים bereted, חמושים ברובי M-16, נכנסו קצין מוביל את העמודה הורה המתנחלים ותומכיהם לעזוב. הפגישה התנגדות סבילה, החיילים שברו את דרכם אל בית הכנסת עץ קטן שהוקם באתר לפני שבועיים והוציאה גברים עטופים בטליתות היהודית. מלווה את החיילים, שני גברים נשאו ספרי תורה (הכתובים) מחוץ לאולם התפילה. חיילים השתמשו פטיש כדי לפרוץ לבית חלקית בנוי. כאשר שוטרות צבאיות מול הנשים והילדים מסתתרים, המתנחלים השליכו קמח על הפנים שלהם. לא נורו יריות במהלך המבצע ולא היו דיווחים על פציעות חמורות. סמל של התנגדות פעילי מתנחלים הפכו את המאחז חוות מעון הם שמו לסמל של התנגדות הקרקע ראש הממשלה, אהוד ברק, על הסכמי שלום עם הפלסטינים. ראש הממשלה, אשר קיווה להימנע מעימות עם המתנחלים, בסופו של דבר היתה ברירה אלא להורות על פירוק המאחזים, מהלך שהוא אולי לחזור במקום אחר בעתיד במסגרת הסכם שלום סופי עם הפלסטינים. על ידי התנגדות, המתנחלים הראו את הממשלה כי הם ישימו את קרב קשה. "אם זה סוג של מאבק כי היא השלימה על מוצב, לדמיין איך זה יהיה כמו על הסדר", אמר בני קצובר, מנהיג בקרב המתנחלים. המתנחלים הקימו את חוות מעון לבין המאחזים הבלתי מורשים אחרים, כדי לקבוע "עובדות בשטח" לקראת שיחות הישראלי פלסטיני על הסכם שלום סופי. השיחות החלו ביום שני ברצינות. תחת פשרה ברק משא ומתן עם מועצת יש"ע היהודית, 12 מאחזים שהוקמו ללא אישור הממשלה היו לעקור בעוד 30 הורשו להישאר. אבל הקבוצה חוות מעון ותומכיהם התנגד. "אנו בטוחים שזה רק שאלה של זמן עד שלם של בני ישראל, כולל הממשלה, יבינו שהם להקים כאן מדינה פלסטינית במקום מדינת ישראל," בני אלון, מנהיג היישוב, אמר מעון. הנסיגה חיילים נוספים הקבינט הישראלי היה לפגוש כעבור יום רביעי לישיבה מיוחדת כדי לאשר נסיגה גייסות לעומת תוספת של חמישה של הגדה המערבית. Pullback, שתתקיים ביום שני, יהפוך יותר מתריסר ההתנחלויות האיים מוקף בשטח בשליטה פלסטינית. אחרי הקבינט אישר את המהלך, מפות הנסיגה הן כדי להיות מוצגים המנהיג הפלשתינאי יאסר ערפאת. גם ראש הממשלה וראשי המתנחלים ניסו למנוע עימות בין חיילים ומתנחלים, לא ברור של ההשפעה על דעת הקהל של תמונות טלוויזיה של עימות בין יהודים. "זה מאוד עצוב לראות יהודים להעביר יהודים אחרים מבתיהם," אמר מתנחל שהזדהה רק בשם מוטי. "כדי לגרש יהודים הוא מצב כי אני יודע את הסיפורים של סבא וסבתא שלי באירופה לפני 55 שנה." חלק מהמתנחלים, גברים ונשים, בכה כמו הצבא לקח אותם. ב"ק ול ישראל "אמר חיילים, מאומנים להתעמת עם הערבים, קיבל פסיכולוגי לפני לדרך במשימה שלהם נגד יהודים הבחור. "הדור הצעיר" חיזקה את העמדות הנהגת המתנחלים לא תאמו את צווי הפינוי מוקדם יותר, אבל קבוצה של נערים סוררים שקוראים לעצמם "הדור הצעיר" וגינתה את הוונדליזם כלא זקני 'שלהם בדרכים להתפשר וחיזקו את עמדותיהם על חוות מעון. במהלך הלילה מיום שלישי לתוך יום רביעי, עם שמועות על פינוי מתקרבת מתפשטת, המתנחלים הניח גרוטאות מכוניות סלעים על כביש הגישה, מתפתל שביל עפר, כדי למנוע כוחות להגיע למאהל שלהם, מקבץ של צריפים ואוהלים. בערך בשעה 3:15 יום רביעי (8:15 PM EST, יום שלישי), מאות חיילים ישראלים התכנסו על חוות מעון. על 170,000 מתיישבים יהודים חיים יותר מ 145 מנקדים את ההתנחלויות בגדה המערבית וברצועת עזה. ברק, שעלה לשלטון לפני ארבעה חודשים, רוצה לשמור על גושי התנחלויות תחת סמכות ישראלית בעסקה כל שלום קבע. הפלשתינאים רואים את ההתנחלויות כמכשול לשלום. גלריה תמונות התמונות מהכתבה של CNN קובץ:Maon_poinui_4.jpg| קובץ:Maon_5.jpg| קובץ:Maon_8.jpg| כתבה ה:CNN Hundreds of Israeli troops, using bulldozers to smash burning barricades, removed settlers from an unauthorized Jewish settlement in the West Bank Wednesday, as the Israeli cabinet prepared to authorize the next step in the land-for-peace deal with the Palestinians. Prime Minister Ehud Barak ordered the troops to move in before dawn to remove settlers, opposed to the agreement with the Palestinians, from the Havat Maon, or Maon farm, outpost. Soldiers and police were sent in unarmed, to carry away those who would not go voluntarily. Some young men were carted off on stretchers, or by groups of four or five soldiers, while female soldiers took away women who had settled in the area. Crying "shame" and "Arafat is proud of you," settlers on the rocky hilltop kicked and screamed as the soldiers dragged them away. Dozens among the several hundred settlers at the outpost climbed to the roofs of caravans and half-finished houses, where they pelted troops with eggs and sang the Israeli national anthem. Soldiers clambered up ladders to pull them down. Cars, tires and other objects burned after the army used a bulldozer to crash through a steel gate of a nearby settlement, clearing the way for troops to march up a dirt road to the unauthorized farm. Power was cut at Maon as red-bereted paratroops, armed with M-16 rifles, moved in. An officer leading the column ordered the settlers and supporters to leave. Meeting passive resistance, soldiers smashed their way into a small wooden synagogue erected at the site two weeks ago and pulled out men wrapped in Jewish prayer shawls. Escorted by the troops, two men carried Torah scrolls (Scriptures) out of the prayer hall. Troops used a sledgehammer to break into a partially built house. When military policewomen confronted the women and children hiding inside, the settlers threw flour in their faces. No shots were fired during the operation and there were no reports of serious injuries. Symbol of resistance Settler activists had turned the outpost they named Havat Maon into a symbol of resistance to Prime Minister Ehud Barak's land-for-peace agreements with the Palestinians. The prime minister, who had hoped to avoid a confrontation with the settlers, in the end had little choice but to order the outpost dismantled, a move he may have to repeat elsewhere in the future as part of a final peace treaty with the Palestinians. By resisting, the settlers showed the government that they would put up a tough fight. "If this is the kind of struggle that is put up over an outpost, imagine what it will be like over a settlement," said Benny Katzover, a leader among the settlers. Settlers had set up the Maon Farm and other unauthorized outposts to establish "facts on the ground" ahead of Israeli- Palestinian talks on a final peace agreement. The talks began in earnest on Monday. Under a compromise Barak negotiated with the YESHA Council of Jewish Settlements, 12 outposts erected without government permission were to be uprooted while 30 were allowed to remain. But the Maon Farm group and their supporters had resisted. "We are sure it is just a question of time until the whole of the people of Israel, including the government, will understand they are establishing here a Palestinian state instead of a state of Israel," Benny Alon, a settlement leader, said at Maon. Additional troop withdrawal The Israeli Cabinet was to meet later Wednesday for a special session to approve a troop withdrawal from an additional five percent of the West Bank. The pullback, scheduled for Monday, will turn more than a dozen settlements into islands surrounded by Palestinian- controlled territory. After the Cabinet approves the move, withdrawal maps are to be presented to Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat. Both the prime minister and settler leaders had tried to avoid a confrontation between troops and settlers, uncertain of the impact on public opinion of television pictures of a conflict between Jews. "It is very sad to see Jews move other Jews from their homes," said a settler who identified himself only as Motti. "To deport Jews is a situation that I know from the stories of my grandparents in Europe 55 years ago." Some of the settlers, men and women, wept as the army took them away. Israel Radio said soldiers, trained to confront Arabs, received psychological counseling before setting off on their mission against fellow Jews. 'Young Generation' reinforced positions The settler leadership had complied with the earlier evacuation orders, but a renegade group of youths calling themselves "Young Generation" decried their elders' compromising ways and reinforced their positions at Havat Maon. During the night from Tuesday into Wednesday, with rumors of an impending evacuation spreading, settlers placed junked cars and boulders on the access road, a winding dirt path, to prevent troops from reaching their encampment, a cluster of shacks and tents. At about 3:15 a.m. Wednesday (8:15 p.m. EST , Tuesday), hundreds of Israeli troops converged on Havat Maon. About 170,000 Jewish settlers live in more than 145 settlements dotting the West Bank and Gaza Strip. Barak, who came to power four months ago, wants to keep blocs of settlements under Israeli authority in any permanent peace deal. Palestinians regard the settlements as an obstacle to peace. Clash over U.N. resolutions The gulf to be bridged before a final peace agreement can be reached was clearly illustrated at the 21st Socialist International Congress in Paris where both Arafat and Barak made speeches on Tuesday. In a strongly worded address, Arafat challenged Barak's recent interpretation of U.N. resolutions calling for Israel to return captured land. But Arafat also thanked Barak for releasing Palestinian prisoners and opening a road for "safe passage" on which Palestinians can travel through Israel between Gaza and the West Bank. Barak has said several times during recent days that the resolutions "have a different context" when referring to the Palestinians than when referring to Arab nations with recognized borders. While he avoided a direct reference to the issue, Barak used the occasion to press his argument that security must determine how much land should be given back to the Palestinians. He later told a news conference, "the Middle East is still a rough neighborhood. We can't act as if we were ballooning over Western Europe קטגוריה:מעון קטגוריה:מאחזים